I Wonder Why We Dream
by New Warrior of Fire
Summary: A shared dream causes Ran and Retsu to realize their feelings for each other. COMPLETE.


_Ran walked in to the main area of the SCRTCH base and found Retsu sitting at his canvas painting something. _

"_Hi Retsu," she greeted him. He looked up from his painting and his face brightened._

"_Hi Ran-chan," he warmly responded._

"_Retsu, did you clean off the bookshelves like I asked you to?" Ran asked him._

"_No," he answered. "I forgot."_

"_You did not forget, Retsu. You just didn't listen to me, did you?"_

_He smiled sheepishly. "No, not really. It's just hard to hear anything or even to focus when you are around, Ran-chan, because all I can think about is you." Ran's heart melted at hearing such words._

"_You are the Kandou that makes the flower in my heart bloom. The sight of your beauty spurs me to improve upon myself." Retsu lifted the canvas off of the easel and turned it around so that she could see. His painting was a perfect portrait of Ran, sitting on one foot and smiling flirtatiously. She was so impressed with the painting, seeing all that Retsu put into it, that she forgot her frustration at the undone work. _

"_Please clean the shelves, Retsu," Ran said, smiling brightly._

_Retsu leaned in a little. "Anything for you, Ran." He said._

Suddenly Ran awoke, disappointed to find an end to her otherwise perfect dream.

"Aw, dammit!" She said. She rolled over and pulled the covers over her head, but knew that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep.

_Retsu was sitting in front of his easel putting all of his heart and soul into his most important painting ever. Every brush stroke had to be perfect, each line conveying the one desire of his heart . . ._

"_Hi, Retsu," Ran said as she walked into the main area of the base. "Did you clean off the bookshelves like I asked you to?"_

"_No, I didn't." Retsu answered._

"_Well, why not?"_

"_Because I was too busy working on this." Retsu turned his painting toward Ran so she could see._ _It_ _was a perfect portrait of Ran, sitting on one foot and smiling flirtatiously into what would have been his eyes._

"_Your honest heart sets my Kandou ablaze," he said. Retsu stood up from his stool and walked over to Ran. He gently lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it delicately. _

"_Retsu," Ran said dreamily, and the stars in her eyes shone even brighter than the Tokyo lights. Then she threw her arms around his neck and they shared a burning, passionate kiss. _

But just as Retsu's greatest desire was realized, his dream ended with the abruptness with which it had begun.

"Dammit!" He said, throwing the covers off. He knew that there was no way he could get back to sleep, so he just got up and headed to the showers.

_Jan was sitting at the table in the corner of the SCRTCH base, playing with a really squishy rubber ball that Natsume had given him. "NikiNiki!" he said to himself over and over. Retsu sat a few feet away from him, painting, and completely ignoring the fact the Jan was so easily amused with such a simple toy, when Ran walked in._

"_Hi, Retsu," Ran said, walking over to where Retsu was painting. "Did you clean off the bookshelves like I asked you to?"_

"_No, I didn't." Retsu replied. "Master Shafu called us all in here for a special assignment, and I was just killing time until everyone got here. He said chores could wait."_

"_Oh, I see." Ran said. Just then, Master Shafu arrived and walked over to Jan._

"_Young tiger," he said, "You need to build up your strength for when battle arrives, and to do that you must eat lots of ice cream." Then he turned to Ran and Retsu. "I want the two of you to go to the store and buy as much ice cream as you can and bring it back here."_

_Jan's eyes widened at the mention of ice cream and he started bouncing up and down in his seat, furiously smashing the squishy ball between his hands._

"_Yes Master Shafu." Ran and Retsu said in unison. Retsu gave Ran that we're-going-off-on-a-mission-together-alone-again look, and little twinkle could be seen in his eye. The two of them left, and then were back in what seemed like an instant, with a huge armload of ice cream._

"_In eating ice cream, there is training." Master Shafu said. He lifted his little triangle and struck it once. DING!_

"_Yoshi! Ice cream!" Jan cried. He picked up his spoon and started shoveling for all he was worth._

At that moment, Jan awoke, and his frozen dairy nirvana was ended. He looked around for any sign of his ice cream. But all that was there was his memories, and his now-soggy pillow.

"Aghhhhhhhh! No fair!" Jan threw himself back onto his mattress, cursing his lack of desserts.

The next day, the Gekirangers met in the SCRTCH base, exhausted from sleep deprivation.

"Good morning, everyone," Miki greeted them cheerfully.

A collective moan came from the three Jyuuken users, who wearily threw themselves onto the couch.

"Everyone? Is everything all right?" Miki asked.

Just then, Master Shafu walked in. "Good morning," he said. He stopped to look at his disheveled students. "What's going on here?"

It was Retsu who answered. "I'm sorry, Master Shafu. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Me either," Ran said wearily.

"Aggghhhhh!" Jan cried. "I was having a NikiNiki dream, then I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep!"

"The same thing happened to me," Ran said.

"Me too," said Retsu.

"Well, what were your dreams?" Master Shafu asked.

They looked up at him, confused at the last of what he'd said.

Master Shafu explained. "In honesty, there is training. I want all of you to tell what your dreams were." He motioned for them to come to the table.

Jan stomped over to the table and threw himself into a chair. Ran and Retsu were frozen on the couch, dreading the potential embarrassment that awaited them.

"Ran? Retsu?" Miki asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Retsu said quickly.

"Yeah," Ran agreed. "We're coming." She and Retsu walked to the table as slowly as possible.

As soon as they took their respected seats, Master Shafu took out his little triangle. "Training begins . . ." Ding "Now."

Retsu shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Ran stared at the ground, at a loss for what to say.

"I'll start," Jan said, his tone fully conveying his displeasure. "I dreamed that Retsu was painting in the base, then Ran came in and asked if he'd cleaned the shelves."

Ran gasped, and Retsu sat straight up in his chair, causing Miki to cast a suspicious glance their way.

Jan continued. "Then Retsu said that he hadn't, because Neko had a mission for him and Ran. So Neko told them to go buy ice cream. He said that he wanted me to eat all of the ice cream for training, and just when I was starting to feel all WakiWaki . . ." Jan's eyes filled with tears. "I woke up!" His voice broke and he started sobbing.

"Very good, young tiger," Master Shafu said. "Your training is complete for the day." He then turned toward their director. "Because of Jan's complete honesty, I believe he deserves a reward. Would you mind taking him out for ice cream?"

At that, Jan immediately perked up. "Ice cream!" he said excitedly, wiping the tears off his face.

Miki walked over to Jan and put a hand on his shoulder. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. In fact, I was going to go out to eat with Natsume today. The three of us could go together."

"Yoshi!" Jan said, standing up. "I can eat ice cream, and play with Natsume! This is much better than my dream! WakiWaki!" The two of them started toward the elevator, one walking, the other bouncing all around with the excitement of a child. Miki looked over her shoulder for just a second and gave Shafu a knowing look and he nodded in response. Then they set off to make all of Jan's ice cream dreams come true.

Ran and Retsu smiled for a moment, happy that their teammate was back to his usual upbeat, happy self. But then they realized that they were next.

"Who is next?" asked Master Shafu. Neither one of them wanted to go first, (or even at all), and their mutual embarrassment stilled them both to silence. But unfortunately, Master Shafu was content to just stare at them with his huge cat eyes, not about to let them off the hook.

Retsu looked at Ran, brightened up for a moment, then sighed and folded his hands on his lap. Ran looked at Retsu, brushed her hair behind her ear, eyes sparkling, then she sighed and looked down at the floor. Master Shafu knew all too well what all of this was about.

"I want the two of you to think about the way Jan told his dream, without hesitation, and without thinking about what others would think about him for doing so. He boldly spoke about his experience, and was rewarded for his truthfulness with his desire."

"Master Shafu," Ran said. "Why is it important for us to tell our dreams?"

Shafu smiled at Ran. He knew that she didn't understand the training, and that she was very embarrassed.

"Dreams are a window that allows us to see into ourselves in new ways. Things that we would normally not do or see are brought to light by our inner selves in dreams. Sometimes dormant feelings, feelings we thought had disappeared or were repressed, are expressed in dreams, telling us that those things are still a part of us. Sometimes dreams can be a window into other people or things, then things we would not have thought of them can be revealed and give you greater insight. The three of you had dreams last night that you were conflicted about. Your conscience self and you inner self were unable to see things in the same way and this conflict blocked your Geki, causing you to be unable to get back to sleep. Because of this, you won't be able to do battle in the state that you're in now. This training is to unblock your Geki so that you can get on with your lives and also have a better understanding of yourselves. Now, I have some other things to do today, so I want the two of you to tell each other you dreams to complete your training."

Ran and Retsu both stood up quickly and looked at each other, then at Master Shafu. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other.

Master Shafu continued. "I want both of you to stay with each other until both of you have told each other your dreams." Ding and with that, their eccentric Shishio left.

Ran slumped down in her chair and moaned, covering her face with her hands. Retsu followed her lead and sat back down in a very stiff proper manner. _How embarrassing,_ Retsu thought. _I can't believe that the only way to unblock my Geki is to tell Ran how I feel about her. I don't even know what to say. What if she only thinks of me as a teammate, like her brother? And even if she does like me, what would that do to our Triangle? _

Ran looked to Retsu, wondering what he was thinking about. It didn't matter, anyway. She was going to have to tell him how she really felt, and what was worse, she had to open it with her embarrassing dream. _It would never happen anyway, _she thought. _A guy like Retsu, who has girls vying for his attention all the time, wouldn't be throwing himself at me like that. Even if he had time for a girlfriend, he could have any girl he wants. He wouldn't have to settle for me._

Retsu couldn't help but notice how forlorn Ran looked, sitting beside him, but still alone. It made him want to do something about it.

"I wish I was eating ice cream right now," Retsu said thoughtfully.

Ran looked at him strangely. "What?" she asked. She was completely shocked by what he had said, but also relived. It was the most un-Retsu thing she'd ever heard him say. But she was glad that at least he had broken the silence.

"It's just, I bet Jan is living it up right now, eating as much ice cream as he wants." He sighed. "I never get to eat ice cream."

"Oh?" she asked. "Why's that?"

"I never have anyone to go with me. I mean, ice cream is delicious, but going out to eat ice cream by yourself can make you feel pretty lonely." Retsu sighed and looked away, tilting his head just enough so that a few pieces of his feathered black hair fell into his face.

_Maybe this will distract Ran long enough that she can feel relaxed._ Retsu thought, playing up the moment. _Then hopefully I can see her cute smile. . ._

_Oh, poor baby,_ Ran thought. _I don't want him to feel lonely. Just look at him like that, so distant and wistful. As cute as he looks right now, I would much rather see his features graced by a smile . . . _

"Well . . . I could go with you, Retsu." Ran offered.

"Really?" Retsu asked, his face lighting up just as she'd hoped.

"Yeah, we could go right now."

"But Master Shafu said we couldn't leave the base until we completed our training."

"Technically, what Master Shafu said was that we couldn't leave _each other_ until we had told our dreams." She smiled mischievously. "But that doesn't necessarily mean we can't leave the base."

Retsu's expression was somewhere between hopeful pleasure and guilt as he pondered Ran's offer. "I don't know . . . it sounds really fun, but . . ."

"Come on, Retsu," Ran prompted. "It's like Master Shafu says: In eating ice cream there is training." Ran scrunched up her face to imitate the old cat and then struck and imaginary triangle.

Retsu chuckled, then offered her his arm. She took it, and they walked out of SCRTCH together.

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Ran asked.

"Yeah," said Retsu. "This is the most fun training I've ever done."

Ran's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Well, in screwing around, there is training." She giggled.

Retsu's heart warmed at the sound of her laughter, and the brightness of her smile.

"In the observation of nature's beauty there is training," he said, looking up at the trees that grew above their heads; at a graceful butterfly darting between their trunks, and then his eyes fell upon Ran. She was the most beautiful and inspiring thing in all of nature to him. His eyes lingered on her for a moment, then she turned toward him and caught him looking at her. They both turned away, blushing.

_I wish I didn't have to tell him,_ Ran thought. _What's the point? He wouldn't choose me._

_She is so beautiful_, Retsu thought. But then he thought back to what he was supposed to be doing and sighed. "In procrastinating there is training."

_In dating cute artists there is training_, Ran thought. She and Retsu continued walking in silence, quietly taking in the beauty of their surroundings. But even in the midst of their wordless reverence, the silence became uncomfortable.

Finally, they reached an Ice Cream vendor. Retsu ordered a single scoop of Rocky Road with fudge. Ran ordered vanilla with extra sprinkles. Then they took their ice cream to a nearby park bench and sat down.

Retsu waited for Ran to take the first lick, and then took the first delicious lick of his own.

"Thank you for doing this with me, Ran." Retsu said.

_Retsu, I would love to eat ice cream with you every day for the rest of my life._ Ran thought. "Yeah, no problem." She said, before turning back to her ice cream. Retsu looked so handsome and stunning with the breeze blowing through his feathered black hair that Ran began to feel strangely dizzy, and had to put a hand down on the bench to steady herself. But he just happened to have his hand on the bench as well, and her fingers gently overlapped his. Surprised, they both looked up at each other and then quickly pulled their hands back, blushing heavily.

_I just need to tell her_, Retsu thought. _I can't let things go on like this anymore. I just need to say something!_

"Ran," he began.

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"I . . . I'm sorry that I didn't clean the shelves that one time," As soon as the words had left his lips, he felt stupider that ever before. Did he really just say that? _Way to go, Retsu, _he thought._ That's a __**really **__intelligent way to start bearing your soul. _

_No way . . . Does he KNOW?! He couldn't! It would be impossible,_ She thought. But she knew she had to remain calm. She merely said, "Well, that's okay. At least they are clean now."

He moved closer. "That's not what I meant," he said, and his gaze upon her intensified.

Suddenly, the screams of the nearby citizens could be heard as a horde of Rinshi swarmed the city.

Ran and Retsu dashed to the scene, ready to fight. Suddenly, Jan ran to them, fully morphed. "Guys," he said breathlessly. "There's another ZowaZowa not far from here. What are we going to do?"

"You handle it," Retsu said. "We'll take care of things here."

"Okay," Jan said. And he was off.

Retsu turned to Ran. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she confirmed. They assumed the position. "Tagire! Kemono no chikara! Beast on!" But much to the dismay of the Jyuuken users, nothing happened.

"Retsu, it isn't working!" Ran said frantically

"It can't be," Retsu said faintly. "Our Geki is still blocked! We can't Henshin!"

The Rinshi swarmed them and the defended themselves as best they could, but there were just too many of them and they were soon overwhelmed.

_Great,_ Ran thought, _I'm going to get myself and Retsu killed at the hands of the enemy all because I was too afraid to admit my feelings. I'm a failure . . . no. No! I can't think like that. I won't let things end like this. I've just got to tell him right now or else I won't ever live to be spared the embarrassment!_

"Retsu," she said. "I . . . I dreamed that you painted me!" Ran took a hard kick to the head and fell to the ground.

"Wh-what?" he asked. Retsu threw a punch at one of the Rinshi, but it caught it and twisted his arm behind his back in a painful joint lock.

She continued, starting to pick herself up off of the ground. "That time I had asked you to clean the shelves, you painted me instead! You said . . . that you saw my beauty and were spurred on to improve upon yourself." Before she could fully regain her balance two more Rinshi grabbed her arms and dragged her to her feet.

"Ran . . ." he said in quiet disbelief. Retsu freed himself and sent his opponent flying, but three more slimy undead minions pounced him in its place.

She winced in pain, then blushed and looked away. "I know," she said. Her eyes filled with tears. "It's never gonna happen. I know it was just a dream."

Retsu felt his throat constrict, and his blood went cold. "No . . . It's not . . ." he began. But no more words came.

Ran looked to her speechless, overwhelmed teammate, then mustered all her strength and broke away from her opponents and assumed her morphing position once more. "Tagire! Kemono no chikara!" she cried. "Beast on!"

Ran's henshin took hold and she was once again transformed into Geki Yellow.

"Long baton!" she called out as she joined her Geki tonfa. She fought her way through the swarm to Retsu's side and then freed him from his pinned position. With all of the lifeless ones in their immediate proximity defeated, Ran went over to Retsu and offered him a hand to his feet. He accepted her help up, but as soon as he got to his feet he threw his arms around Ran and drew her close in a tight embrace.

"Retsu," she said breathlessly, as she savored the sensation. After a minute she pulled back a little and looked into his face. She'd never before seen him look so earnest.

"Ran," he said, his soft voice conveying a sense of urgence. "It's not true. It wasn't just a dream. You really _do_ set my Kandou ablaze. Not even the sun can match the fire that consumes my heart every time I look upon your face."

Ran's morph shattered, and she slowly smiled as tears began to pour down her face.

Retsu continued. "For a very long time it has been my dream to paint you; to touch you deeply with the beauty of your face reflected by my hand, and that one day you would finally kiss me. If we believe," he said, moving in closer. "We can make our dreams become our reality."

"I believe," she whispered, moving in closer still.

Just then they heard a loud crash as the ape-looking Rin Jyu Den user initiated Jashin Gouten Hen and grew to incredible size.

"It looks like we still have a little more business to complete." Retsu said, not allowing the interference of the evil forces ruin their moment. He gently brushed Ran's hair behind her ear and then sighed as he took a step back.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Ready!" She responded, grinning widely and taking her place by his side.

"Tagire! Kemono no Chikara! Beast on!" This time they both successfully completed their henshin, and transformed into Geki Blue and Geki Yellow. Right on cue, Jan ran over to them waving his arms around spastically.

"I was winning, but then the ZowaZowa got all JitaJita and made himself huge!"

"Alright," Ran said as he stepped up next to her.

"Geki Waza! Jyuuken Gattai!" they all said, summoning their Geki beasts and combining them into Geki Touja. The battle then progressed without a hitch and the undead ape monster exploded into a million pieces.

Back at the base, Master Shafu was congratulating the Rangers for a job well done.

"I am very proud of all of you," he said. "Having the ability to conquer you fears, and the courage to express your emotions freely are two very illusive attributes. Good job. Now that your training in complete for the day, you may all have the rest of the day off."

He then turned to the director. "Let's go out for ice cream, Miki-chan."

"Okay, that sounds like fun." She said with a smile.

"Yoshi! I'm coming too!" Jan exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Itte kimasu." Miki called over her shoulder.

"Itte rasshai," Ran and Retsu replied, waving good-bye.

"Well," Ran said once everyone had left. "It looks like we're alone now." She averted her gaze and blushed heavily.

"That's good," Retsu said with a mischievous grin. "Because there was something I had hoped you could do for me."

"Oh?" she asked. "What's that?"

He placed both his hands on her shoulders, and began to guide her around the room. "I just need you to move right over . . .here," he said, positioning her behind his easel. "Now, please sit here . . .and smile." Ran was utterly tickled by this spontaneous craziness, and could not help but giggle the whole time.

Retsu sat down at he easel and looked back and forth between Ran and his canvas.

_Oh my gosh, he's painting me!_ Ran thought. _This is so romantic!_

Retsu looked at his painting supplies and frowned. "Hmm . . ." he said.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"I'm missing something," he said. Retsu rose from his stool and walked over to Ran. He then put his arms around her and delicately placed a kiss upon her lips.

"There. Now I'm ready," he said. Retsu walked back to his easel and began.

Ran smiled brighter than ever before. She was living her dream at last.

The End.


End file.
